


punch drunk (preview)

by bloodyhalefire



Series: something about the bad boys [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fist Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Violence, Protectiveness, smut? idk yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire
Summary: When Luke sees him, he doesn't automatically jump up and run to him like Debbie does. Instead he feels frozen where he sits as a wave of raw fury washes over him.“Oh my god,” Debbie yells frantically, “what the hell happened to you?”Carl smiles at her, and it takes Luke every ounce of self control he has to not shoot something when he notices the blood staining his teeth. "I got into a bit of a disagreement.”--FULL STORY NOW POSTEDhere!!!!!!





	punch drunk (preview)

Carl’s not even home. It’s just him and Debbie; she’s perched up on the kitchen counter staring at the pot of water on the stove and he’s sitting at the table reassembling his guns.

 

They are sitting in silence, but it isn’t an awkward one. It’s actually somewhat comforting, being able to do something by yourself but still share someone else’s company. 

 

Well, it  _ was _ comfortable before his world tips off its fucking axis when Carl stumbles through the front door with bloody knuckles, a split lip, and a black eye. 

 

When Luke sees him, he doesn't automatically jump up and run to him like Debbie does. Instead he feels frozen where he sits as a wave of raw fury washes over him. 

 

“Oh my god,” Debbie yells frantically, “what the hell happened to you?”

 

Carl smiles at her, and it takes Luke every ounce of self control he has to not shoot something when he notices the blood staining his teeth. "I got into a bit of a disagreement.”

 

“A bit?” Debbie asks incredulously. “Have you seen yourself?”

 

Carl scoffs. “Give me a break. You should see the other guys.”

 

“Guys?” Luke growls, the plural snapping him out of his trance. Carl's head snaps toward him and his eyes widen; he hadn't seen Luke sitting at the table. 

 

And just like that the entire atmosphere of the room changes, enough so that Debbie quickly turns the stove off and leave the two of them alone. 

 

With no one to save him from answering, Carl winces before hesitantly nodding. It’s then that Luke finally gets up and makes his way over to his boy, cupping his cheeks and tilting his head up to inspect the damage.

 

“What the hell happened,” Luke growls. 

**Author's Note:**

> do people even still read this? should i continue with it? this is a little bit i've written for a possible next story, but i'm not sure if i should do it if people don't wanna read it...


End file.
